Three Wishes
by BrodieBlue
Summary: One shot with Dean Ambrose. No story. No plot. Just straight up filth!


**Did I say that Ring Rat is the filthiest thing I have ever uploaded on FF? Well it isn't. This is now. Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran my hands around his sculpted waist and felt the promise of warm naked flesh through his tight black shirt that clung to every contour of his hard chest. I wanted to slip my hand under his shirt and over his taut stomach to feel what I could not see but I did not dare. So I settled my hands on his plump pecs instead and dug my fingertips in just enough so that he would not feel completely comfortable under my touch. Then I smoothed my hands over his shoulders and got my first feel of bare skin. His arms from shoulder to wrist were warm and the skin was silky to the touch, I found no flaws there. I moved my hands all the way down those bulging hard muscles to his forearms and felt the course hair of a man lightly cover his skin. The hairs were golden and caught the artificial light from the light bulb that hung above our heads.

His hands could not stay still either. They wandered, though I knew that he did not worship my body as I did his. One hand grabbed a chunk of my buttock, I never had much of a backside, I never thought it shapely but at least it was not large and he seemed to enjoy it. That would be enough for me. He dug his fingers in hard making my heart beneath my breast pound. These were the biggest hands I'd ever had on me; the most beautiful hands. The warmth of his palm spread through my entire body and made my face burn. His other hand held my hair behind my head, away from my face, so he could see all of me and he pulled it back, keeping his fist at the nape of my neck.

'Do you like that?' he asked me.

His low, deep voice reverberated through me. It was a little scratchy and it could grate on you, like it did on me at first until I grew to adore the sound of it.

'Yeah,' I said softly. I sounded pretty pathetic.

I didn't dare look into his eyes, but he made me.

'Look at me.'

His eyes were aquamarines. They shone brightly with lust and I think something else, perhaps amusement. This was fun; but not quite fun for me. For me it was the only thing I'd wanted for a long time, the fulfillment of months of daydreaming that had seemed hopeless. I bravely maintained that intense eye contact with him and edged my fingers under the hem of his shirt. I tried to look down at my hand, to watch it inch it's way over his flesh but he jerked my hair back again, stopping me. I couldn't help letting out a small whine and he couldn't help smiling widely at me. I closed my eyes when my fingers stepped up every muscle and felt his chest move with every breath he took. My hand found a nipple and to my delight the nipple was hard, I could not resist enclosing my fingers around one hard. For this I was rewarded with a hard yank on my hair making me gasp aloud.

'No pinching,' he said.

I smiled broadly at his discomfort and he raised a brow in warning. I liked that; the threat of something unpleasant that my twisted mind would enjoy. I smirked mischievously. Again I found that I could not help it; I had not been able to stop smiling since I had laid eyes on him in the flesh today. I swiftly withdrew my hand from his bare chest; I already missed it but I wanted something even better. I put both my hands to his belt buckle and my fingers plucked at the black leather strap that had been pulled through it. As soon as my fingers stroked the well worn leather his hands abruptly left my hair and buttocks and squeezed my arms just below the shoulders. I still did not give up my efforts though so he pushed my hands aside and slapped his own hands around my arms again, gripping them so hard I had no choice but to keep my hands to myself.

'Please,' I whimpered up at him, mewling like an animal, 'I want to feel it.'

'You'll just have to fucking wait won't you?' he growled.

The words sent a jolt of fear through me and then he pushed me onto the bed that was ours for the night. I landed with a soft thump and immediately made to get up, steadying myself on my hand. But he pushed me down and pinned me below him in my rightful place. His hands were on my arms again and his groin pressed against my crotch. I could feel how aroused he was; I could only imagine how much it pained him to make me wait. For a moment he looked down on me in silence; the only sound that could be heard was my breathing. I pushed my body up to rub against his groin and he used his much heftier weight to push me flat on my back again.

'Take off your top,' I begged.

'No. Why aren't you naked yet?' he asked, bunching the hem of my top in his big fist.

'You haven't undressed me yet,' I answered with a smile still playing around my mouth.

'You want _me _to undress you?' he asked like I had no idea what I would be getting myself into by making such a request.

He did not wait for me to reply and roughly pulled me up from my submissive position. He lifted my top not at all gently, letting his fingers scrabble against my sides. I aided him like the good girl I was by lifting my arms then he pulled it straight off my head leaving me in my bra. This he did not immediately remove, he looked over it first.

'Pretty,' he commented before squeezing my breasts hard through the flimsy cups.

I was glad he had noticed, I had made an effort to wear a sexy little matching two piece just for him. Then the bra cups were lifted over my breasts. I watched as he pawed at my breasts then he put his mouth to a nipple and sucked. I looked down on him, breathing hard and his blue eyes rolled up to look at mine. His other hand kneaded my neglected breast, then slapped sharply, drawing a distressed moan from me. I put my hand tentatively in his dark blonde hair, unsure if that was allowed. His hair felt soft and clean and when I stirred it with my fingers the fragrance of his shampoo lifted, filling my nostrils with the clean scent of him. I tightened my grip around his hair when I felt his teeth graze my nipple; this he seemed to like. I heard him breathe in but he slapped my breast again, harder this time. The crisp sound of it filled the room and though I tried not to, I shrieked in pain.

His lips then trailed to the side of my breast and he sucked on the white skin there having made my nipple large, red and swollen. I cried out, knowing he was sucking my blood to just below the surface of my skin, marking me. I imagined that metallic taste that filled his mouth even though he would not break the skin; he would taste it, wanting to come out. It made me shudder and I felt his mouth even more, I could almost hear the blood coursing beneath his mouth. Then he unlatched his mouth from my breast leaving a wet, red shining mark dotted with purple. I whimpered to look at it.

Then he swiftly pulled down the jean leggings I'd chosen to wear just for his convenience, taking my knickers with them. I had been mindful of making things fast and easy for him when I had chosen them, but I was also mindful of how they made me look. They had hugged my unimpressive backside, I hoped. I helped him in unpeeling them from my skin, I was desperate to feel those hands on me. I raised my pelvis, expecting him to ram his fingers inside of me, but he did not. He flipped me onto my front and I felt his hands go back to kneading my buttocks again. Then he slapped me sharply making me hiss. It had stung but I wanted more, many more slaps. I pushed my arse up for another and he obliged me.

'This is what you want isn't it?' he asked.

'Yeah,' I nodded, I could still not form the word 'yes'.

I was not bold enough and even my 'yeah' I muffled in the sheets. But he gave me exactly what I wanted and slapped me again and again and again. I did not want to cry out for fear that he would stop. He had no idea how much I wanted this to hurt. When he did stop I did not move from the position he had put me in.

'Slap me again,' I requested. 'Harder.'

'You want more?' he asked in surprise. Again his tone said, 'do you have any idea what you are getting yourself into girl?'

When I did not respond I heard him shuffling behind me but I did not look back to see what he was doing, I was still waiting for that slap. Then I felt myself being hoisted up. His hands clung onto my hips and he dragged me to where he had perched himself on the edge of the bed. His hand pushing into my back forced me to lower myself over his lap. I parted my legs over his knee and rubbed my now sopping wet pussy over his firm thigh. I had only a moment to think of how absolutely divine his thigh trapped between my legs felt; warm, firm and yielding yet meaty. He was not all lean and no fat, he was a real man. I felt it all until his hand cracked against my buttock. I looked back and was glad to see that my buttocks were already pink and that he would make them even redder. He gave me a flurry of hard slaps; each stinging more than the last. I screwed up my eyes and gritted my teeth through the heat that was building up; not that I didn't want it. I wanted it alright. Then he pulled me up by my hair and flung me onto the bed. His hands found their place on my soft arms again.

'Have you had enough now?' he asked.

I suppose I had. Really I wanted him to beat me until I could no longer bear it but how long would we have been here for? So I did not ask for that. He'd spanked me hard and long enough so that I would feel it for some time yet and by god he had made me wet. That would be something I'd store for when I was alone in the black of night in my bed. With any luck it would bruise and I'd have another mark to remember him by. I just nodded at him and he looked pleased with that. Then he trailed his fingertips lightly over my cunt; so many times I had nearly cum and this would be the undoing of me so I grabbed his wrist to stop him, it had been the first dominant move I had made.

'No,' I said, 'I want to do something to you.'

He smiled; he thought I wanted to touch his cock didn't he? To take his big hard dick into my mouth. I _had_ wanted that. But that could wait now. He would have to wait until _I_ was ready this time.

'Can I rim you?' I asked shyly. The word felt dirty on my tongue and no doubt it sounded dirty.

He laughed in surprise.

'Really?'

'Yeah,' I purred again.

He frowned slightly, obviously unaccustomed to such requests but I could see the thought of being pleasured in such a way excited him.

'If you like,' he said.

That was when he rose from the bed and undressed himself in a hurry. He wanted this far more than his words had let on. I watched him with my lips parted and my mouth salivating. When he pulled his shirt off over his head he ruffled his unkempt hair even more. Then he pulled his boots off and my heart pounded at the thought of licking them, being crushed underneath them ... he had granted me three requests so far; the attire, spanking and now rimming. The boots would perhaps be a little too much for him.

Then he unbuckled his belt to allow him to wriggle out of his trousers. I wanted to be beaten with that belt, I knew a belt with holes all the way around it like the one he wore would pack a ferocious sting and I sighed, reflecting again that there was only so much a girl could ask for. He then pulled down his boxers revealing skin that was smooth and hairless around his thick, long cock which stood erect as I knew it was. He returned to the bed, grinning at me and I slipped to my knees on the floor. He got on all fours positioning himself at the end of the bed just for me.

I took in the view he was so graciously giving me at first. His ass was tight; the cheeks looked firm but soft and it was a gorgeous round shape; even more lovely in the flesh than clad in black. He even had nice feet and although it might have seemed a strange gesture to him I grabbed his foot so I could feel the smooth skin underneath; there was no part of this man I did not want. I then smoothed my hands over the silky skin of his buttocks and parted them gently, squeezing as I did so. The hole that was then revealed between them was pink in comparison to the creaminess of the skin of his arse and I could see that it was a tightly bunched up nerve. And it sure looked pretty.

Though I was conscious he would hear me do it I knew that it would perhaps be my only chance to do it so I put my nose right there and sniffed. He had heard me and perhaps felt my nose nestling there because he turned his head to watch me, but he did not stop me so I carried on and inhaled the smell of him deeply. I will freely admit that nothing smells better to me than a man's clean asshole. You can smell the pure essence of him and I had never smelt an asshole that smelt as good as his so I told him so.

'You smell amazing.'

'I do?' he asked.

He had been watching me the whole time. His expression did not betray any unease with what I was doing or even interest. He just watched me and it made my stomach clench nervously. I nodded and then he laughed and turned his head around to look ahead of him and leave me to my perversions. I could smell the fresh shower gel he had used, a little bit of musky sweat and through it all I could still smell that this was most definitely an asshole. What I thought drove me so crazy was pheromones but I could not tell him he smelt like pheromones, he would hardly understand. Doing this made me feel like a dog and he probably thought of me like a bitch on heat but what did I care?

'Are you going to sniff my asshole all night?' he asked derisively.

'Lick me then,' he ordered.

'I'm hard, I can't wait much longer!'

I obeyed him. The tip of my tongue probed that tight entrance and I knew he liked it as much as I did if his moans were anything to go by.

'Fuckkkkk!' he swore.

'That's what I'm talking about,' he groaned.

I lapped at him shamelessly I have to say and pressed my face right between his cheeks, my mouth against his hole, still licking him where I knew it would feel good. I pressed down with my hands onto the small of his back as I did so and felt that smooth curve.

'God you taste so good,' I moaned.

'I can't stand this anymore,' he growled back at me and it was then I noticed that he'd been jerking off.

He dropped his cock from his hand to lift me from my knees by my hair and fling me on to the bed. I lay back and spread my legs, done with foreplay now; I just wanted to feel his cock fill me up.

'You are so fucking wet, you are _dripping._ You fucking slut!' he said when he brushed his fingertips over my pussy.

I put my hand around his cock and tightened my fist. This was the smoothest skin I'd felt on him yet but he did not allow me to savour the feel of his cock pulsing in my hand, so urgent was his need that he pushed my hand aside and forced his cock into my pussy. I felt it thrust hard inside me again and again. It hit deep, stretching and burning me. I clung to his back that was now damp with perspiration and closed my eyes. I let my body become tight but then I held back.

'You think ... you're in ... control!' I managed to choke out while my body jolted up and down beneath him as if I could not take him.

'But you're not! You did everything I wanted you to!' I said in a rush when I saw a wild flash in his eyes which spurred me on recklessly.

'Shut the fuck up!' he snapped and pushed my face into the pillows, stuffing my mouth closed.

Then it started again; my body tensed up.

'Are you cumming?' he panted.

I was too far gone to answer.

'Yeah, cum for me. Fucking cum!' he yelled.

Then I came and I just lay there blissfully taking the pounding he was giving me. He came shortly after me and I peacefully watched his eyes roll to the back of his head and his mouth open in ecstasy. It was only when he withdrew from me that I realised how sore I was. How utterly destroyed. But I would do it again.


End file.
